


Behind You

by Dechimo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Memories, Wedding Day, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dechimo/pseuds/Dechimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teary smile. Reminiscing. A glorious wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind You

I was 16 and he was 21. In those gloomy woods, both young and impressionable. We had met through events that should have never happened to any normal person, any human being, yet I don't regret a moment of it. Through our hardships as a new pack, through the enemies and disasters that came through the mess of Beacon Hills. Through the loss of loved ones and the hardships of our past, we were able to put aside our own differences and be content with one another. He had been older than me, more experienced, and I loved him. I loved every part of him.

I loved his eyes the most, they were the softest of green, contrasted with just my own brown. The way his eyes crinkles and twinkled and always made eye contact with mine as it had sent me in a flurry of blushes and glances away. After all, the eyes were the windows to the soul, as it's been said for years. The way they looked when he told me he loved me, when he told me he trusted me with his life, when he had asked me to run away with him. 

I loved his lips, the way they moved when he spoke about the things he loved and the way when he smiled and only had one dimple on the left side of his face. The way they felt on mine when he kissed me, they way they felt on my neck. The way his beard had tickled and scratched me when he pressed his lips against mine. The way they had told and whispered to me many times in our youth: 

"I love you, Stiles."

The way they would curl up past his gums when he was mad, being absolutely animalistic, even though he denied because he was a person, not some dog.  The way they had asked me to run away with him, to run away and be happy by ourselves. 

I loved him. I had loved him so much, I was ready to run away with him. I was ready to leave my family, my best friend, for us to start a family one day. For us to be happy and get that little cottage on the lake we would joke about but deep down lusted for. He was taller than me by just a bit, he would always be more muscular than me, he would always have the advantage of strength over me. I had always leaned into his hands, as hard as they may be, calloused from training, he had touched me with nothing but love in his actions. 

His skin was tan from years of hard work, years from suffering alone and letting out his frustrations in the woods, it was beautiful compared to my own pale skin. His black hair, thick and always styled to be soft in my hands when I would tousle it, even if he said he hated it, he hadn't pulled away. He wasn't my first love, I hadn't fallen in love with him until I was 18 but I had hoped he would be my last. I thought he wouldn't break my heart, I thought he would have never left me, to be by my side until death, so to speak. 

His name was Derek Hale. He was 26 years old. And I was just 21 years old. He was dressed in a black suit, his eyes crinkling at the corners as a smile nearly split his face with joy and happiness. God, he looked so happy. Why, how could I have ever loved him? This man, if he was going to leave me like this, high and dry? Where he couldn't have told me everything? How would we ever come back from this? If he had kept his eyes on me, if I had been there for him during hard times. I would have understood if only he spoke to me.

Today was the wedding day. The ceremony was breathtaking with the flowers, the music, the arrangements and lovely sunset, the exact picture of a model wedding. Vows were said, I had a teary smile on my face and what else could I do? What was done, was done. 

He just looked so happy and what else could I do? I have to be happy for him, because I did love him, gave a quick wipe at my eyes because he wasn't looking at me, no. He was looking at his glowing bride, the scars on her face hadn't affected her beauty, her white dress could only be as beautiful as she. If only I was standing in her place, but no, I was standing behind him. 

As his best man. 

As the man who let his lover get away and fall in love with another, because I wasn't enough for the wolf who broke my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I've had it in the works for a few months but here it is. Last night I posted a cute fluffy sterek, so how about we do some angst sterek and get this ball rolling. :)


End file.
